As the development of cloud computing continues, a number of hybrid enterprise cloud users, who connect their own on-premise (on-prem) networks with the cloud using leased line connections, continues to increase. Cloud service providers may use a network switch or a router as an edge network device for a leased line connection and may generally utilize a border gateway protocol (BGP) for exchanging the routes for network connectivity between the on-prem network and the user virtual network on the cloud.
However, because the edge network device is shared by many hybrid cloud users, a network switch, used as an edge network device, may be limited by its routing table capacity and a number of the requested BGP sessions and routes may exceed the capacity of the network switch. Although, a router, as an edge network device, may be able to handle the number of the requested BGP sessions and routes, the cost of a router compared to a network switch is significantly higher, and the use of a router as an edge device may not be cost efficient.